highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Charon (KQ)
Charon ferries souls across the River Styx in the Land of the Dead -- for a small fee. The Ancient Ones placed small copper coins in the eyes of their dead to pay for this passage, it is unknown how the dead of other cultures pay for their journey. When Alexander sought to cross the river, he had fortunately come by some of these coins, which he gave to the ferryman for his passage. Titles *Charon the Ferryman *Ferryman *Boatman *Father Death *Death *Reaper Real World Charon is based off the entity Charon in Greek mythology. His role from legend is actually not altered at all for his appearance in King's Quest VI: Heir Today Gone Tomorrow (though his location is Realm of the Dead is different). Charon was a brother of Thanatos (the actual greek personification of of Death) in Greek Mythology; and was the ferryman of both the rivers Styx and the Acheron of Hades. Although Charon has often been associated with death in midieval legend originally that was the position of his brother (who also quite often portrayed as a grim reaper). In order to pay Charon's toll across the river, ancient Greeks buried their dead with coins covering their eyes. The reference to Father Death hovering over Graham's bed, and the physicians not being able to cure the king is a reference to the fairy tale Godfather Death (or Father Death). In the story he was the classic midieval personage of Death in Grimm's Fairy Tales.[10] In the story the 13th son of a man becomes the godson of Death. Death took the boy into the woods when he became of age promising him he would become a famous physician. Whenever the physician went to a patient Death would come along, if Death hovered at the head of the bed, the physician would administer a special herb from the forest which would cure the sick person. If death hovered at the foot of the bed, any treatment would be useless and they would soon die. When the physician goes to see the King of all lands who was suffering from a grave illness that no other could cure, he noticed immediately that Death was standing at the foot of the bed. The physician felt pity for the king, and decides to trick Death. The physician then turns the King in his bed so that Death stands over the head. He then gives the King the herb to eat. This heals the King and speeds his recovery. This angered death but he was forgiven (but the second time the physician attempted it he died). Death as a servant of Dracula is is a concept made popular in the Castlevania series of video games. It would seem the idea transfered over to KQ games as well. KQ2 predates the first Castlevania but the first edition of the Companion was published after the first few Castlevania games. In the KQ Companion and in KQ7 Authorized guide the role of Boatman in KQ2 is said to be Charon or Death. Death is connected to Hades and is said to have gotten lost in the Dark Forest once. An entrance to Hades lies under the witch's hut and can be access through the crevasse that surrounds the hut. Death in the early KQ games is a mix of midieval concept of Death as a shrouded ghoul, the grim reaper, and Charon the boatman across the river styx.In the KQ2 manual a picture of the classic Death/grim reaper is shown in the section discussing the return of Edward's spirit to talk to King Graham from the Magic Mirror. Charon in KQ6 is associated with the grim reaper if you click the scythe on him. The Boatman/Ferryman in KQ8 is also inspired by Charon and shown to be the grim reaper in the maps (holding the scythe), and also called the 'Reaper' in the files. The River of Death is also known as the River Styx according to the KQ8 website. KQ4 also makes reference to the traditional medieval interpretation of the the grim reaper in the title "Father Death" which is a reference to the fairy tale Godfather Death. External Links *King's Quest Omnipedia Category:KQ6 Characters Category:King's Quest Characters Category:Inhabitants of the Land of the Dead Category:Land of the Dead Members Category:KQ Undead Characters